gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Dream It's Over
Don't Dream It's Over by Crowded House is featured in Swan Song, the ninth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn, Tina, Marley, Sam, Brittany, and Blaine with New Directions. After Finn struggled to find a place to rehearse, Marley suggested the courtyard. Seeming as though no one else would show up to practice, Finn starts singing, along with Marley as the snow begins to fall more. Later, both of them are being accompanied by the rest of New Directions, wearing beanie and coats due to the weather and the Christmas season approaching. As the New Directions reunite, back in New York, Kurt reads a letter in tears. Rachel asks what happened, as Kurt says he got his NYADA letter and that he got in. Rachel runs to hug him as they cry. The New Directions clap and applaud as they get back together. Lyrics Finn: There is freedom within, there is freedom without Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost But you'll never see the end of the road While you're traveling with me Hey now, hey now Finn with Marley: Don't dream it's over Finn: Hey now, hey now Finn with Marley: When the world comes in Finn: They come, Finn and Marley: They come Finn with Marley: To build a wall between us We know they won't win Tina and Blaine: Now I'm towing my car, there's a hole in the roof My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof Sam and Brittany: In the paper today tales of war and of waste But you turn right over to the T.V. page Blaine with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come Blaine and Finn with New Directions: To build a wall between us Blaine with Tina New Directions: We know they won't win New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah Tina: Ooo, yeah! (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Finn: Hey now, hey now (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Don't dream it's over Tina: Don't dream 'til it's over (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Finn: Yeah! (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Tina: Oh oh whoa! (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Finn: Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum Finn and Tina: And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart Tina and Blaine: Only shadows ahead barely clearing the roof (New Directions: Ahhh ahh ah) Get to know the feeling of liberation and release (New Directions: Ahhh ahh!) Marley: Oh, whoa, whoa, yeah yeah yeah! Finn with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Hey now, hey now When the world comes in They come, they come Finn and Blaine with New Directions: To build a wall between us (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah!) Finn: We know they won't win No they won't win! Sam with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over (Marley: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now When the world comes in (Marley: When the world comes in) They come, they come Sam and Blaine: To build a wall between us (New Directions: Ahhhh ahhh ahh ah) Tina: Hey now, hey now, ooo ooo Finn: Don't let them win! New Directions: Hey now, hey now (Tina: Oh yeah!) Don't dream it's over (Finn: Don't let them win) Hey now, hey now (Tina: Ooo ooo ooo ooo oh oh oh oh) Don't dream it's over Tina and Blaine with New Directions: Hey now, hey now Don't dream it's over Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Songs